Thoughtless Tribulations
by RamseyRiot
Summary: After being placed into a mental asylum by the doctors who claim her to be insane, a young girl escapes and sets off to find a doctor who can cure her "illness". Though it's not long before she encounters a young man who seems to love to cause her trouble. The more she comes to know him she realizes that he has many more secrets than herself. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Clever little boy

_The pain was unbearable, as every ounce of her being screamed out in agony. There had to be some remedy out there to ease her pain, some capable doctor she could trust enough to put her life in their hands. The doctor currently "helping" her was nothing but a twat. The only thing he could do was pump seemingly endless amounts of useless drugs into her body before calling the nurses to hold down and inject sedatives into her spasming body during one of her, what the doctor described as,_ _ **episodes**_ _..._

 _Oh, and let's not forget about the_ _Shock Shop_ _._

"Did you hear about the girl who escaped the asylum down in Capeford?"

"Yes, but only a tad bit. I am acquaintances with Lillie, the girl's cousin. Though last I saw her she had no intention of speaking about the matter. I didn't press her to tell me, in fear I would upset her further. Do you know what happened?"

"She was deemed clinically insane, and the doctors have no hope for her to recover. I heard she had arrived to a hospital claiming she had contracted an illness that had caused her bouts of extreme pain, yet she was clueless as to the cause. Rumor is that she had nearly killed her nurse during one of these fits. I also heard that she had started cutting crosses into her forehead when she was left unattended. Apparently, after that they had to remove anything shiny from her room, otherwise she would become hysterical and start ranting of memories from a past life and some other nonsense. Of course, at that point they had already moved her to an asylum. It sounds like the doctors had decided to use electroshock therapy on the poor girl. They probably ended up scrambling her brain even more than it already was".

"Well no wonder she escaped. If I was in her shoes I would have done the same thing. Those institutes have no idea what the hell they are doing. Electroshock therapy doesn't actually work. They just say that so they can hurt their patients. I swear to God that those insane asylums are really just torture chambers for the mentally ill. When did this all happen?"

"She escaped within the past week or so. The authorities have put out a warning to the residents of the town that she must be found and detained immediately, because she is a danger to herself and others."

Roki had been sitting on the bench at the train station for nearly an hour, and for the past twenty minutes she listened to these women from the next bench over. These women who were gossiping about her. Roki had to admit she was slightly surprised that the younger lady of the two actually knew her cousin, but upon further inspection it didn't seem that farfetched. After all,she was just like Lillie. ' _Just another stuck up daddy's girl who could buy anything the world has to offer from her father's fortune.'_ Her family had disowned her after this, to put it lightly, little misunderstanding. They were just another wealthy family trying to rise up in the rank of social classes the best they could. The most likely reason that Lillie was upset about this was because of bad press and gossip. Though, this was a great opportunity for them to cut ties with her.

The reason being so was because of the fact that Roki was a bastard child. The woman she called mother, was not related to her by blood. But that hadn't seemed to bother either in the slightest, for the loved each other very deeply that blood ties did not matter. Her mother was barren, unable to have children of her own. ' _Mother knew right from wrong, and decided to place blame on father's faltering loyalty instead of me. Though even in the midst of an affair, she still forgave father for his sins. That pig of a man doesn't deserve her forgiveness.'_ Oh how Roki missed her mother. They hadn't seen each other since she had become sick. At the time her father had very insistent that Roki was ready for the courtship of men, preferably those of a higher social standing. Of course, that what he and the rest of her damn family was worried about. Moving up the ranks in social class to improve their worth. Her mother had told her not to worry about her father and just choose the one who was the most good to her. Roki had preferred to not choose at all, which ended up happening due to her failing health. ' _That was the only good thing that came out of becoming sick.'_

That was when it all started. When she started having throbs and pains all throughout her body. Her bones would ache and creak steadily along with the pulsing headaches. She was boarded up in her room for days at a time trying to endure such agonizing periods of misery. Eventually she had stopped eating or drinking any food or water, which was when her father had sent her to the hospital. It only got worse as the days went by. She heard voices in her head, only to realize that a shadowy creature from another realm that resides within the mirrors was the one talking to her. At first she was terrified, and had truly believed that she did go crazy like the doctors were suspecting. But after a while, it just became annoying. It would talk about things that she didn't understand with such a hopeful tone in its voice, like it had big plans in store for her in the future. ' _It's as if a fly were stuck inside of my head buzzing around in my brain. I could try and get it out. I could scratch at my scalp and bash my head against the wall to try and silence it, but it would still be in my head buzzing away without a care in the world and ultimately drive me insane. For real this time, of course.'_

Lost in her thoughts about the whole ordeal, Roki had failed to notice the young boy who had sat himself down next to her on the bench. She continued to listen to the two wealthy women gossip about her, talking as if they knew her and her ordeals only to speak with sympathy oozing from their disgusting voices. Roki didn't any pity from anyone, especially false empathy from two gossiping rich girls. Of course, they were dumb enough to not realize that she was right under their noses. Roki wasn't stupid, she knew that she had to disguise herself. Due to the baggy attire and chest binding cloth she wore, Roki could be passed of as a young poor teenaged boy. Her attire consisted of a heavy brown button up coat, tan trousers, large black shoes that were very clunky for her feet along with a grey cap that was deep enough for her head to make the bandages wrapped around her forehead less noticeable. Her medium length red hair had also been messily tuck into that hat of hers. Earlier she had even considered cutting it all off. She didn't look very well put together, but it's not as if she had a choice. She stole all of these clothes from different men on the streets. She had to get clothes that allowed her to blend in fast. So, as she thought, beggars can't be choosers. Stealing from drunkards was a must if she were to survive through this ordeal. With no money or belongings other than the clothes off her back, Roki had to beg and steal for days in order to receive enough money for a train ticket. It was a humiliating task, begging for handouts on the street that is. There was pure humiliation and disappointment residing within her when people would spare her a pitying glance or when she had to sort through the wallets of the people she had stolen from. The girl had even been beaten by one young _**gentleman**_ after getting caught red handed. The fool had said something along the lines of having to burn his clothes because a "street rat" such as herself had contaminated them. It was almost ironic and humorous to her, considering she had been born into a rich family. Not to mention that she had just pocketed all of the money that man had on his person like a true street rat.

"They are talking about you, aren't they?" said a voice so shy and quiet she could barely make it out. Looking over, Roki saw a young boy sitting next to her. He looked to be around the age ten or eleven and wore baggy pants tucked into work boots along with a coat draped over his striped sweater. The most prominent feature was that he wore a mask over his nose and mouth. ' _He must be sick, like me. Surely this boy must understand how I feel.'_ Still, Roki decided to play dumb. She couldn't be figured out now, she had to find a doctor that could help her with this **disease**.

"I haven't even the foggiest idea why you'd think that boy." Roki said in a friendly tone with a fake smile, "What reason did you think that I was this person that those two _swine_ over there are talking about?"

The boy seemed surprised at the insult she through at the two oblivious ladies sitting a few feet away from them. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear so nobody else could hear him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I can see the bandages under your hat and noticed the way you looked at them when they were talking about you."

' _Oh yes, the bandages. The doctors thought I was somehow mutilating myself, even though I was drugged and restrained. No one believes that I'm sick the way I claim to be. They all think I'm batshit crazy, like I have a mental illness of some sort.'_

Roki lifted her finger to her lips and let out a slow smooth shhhh. She knew that he knew who she was, whether she admitted it or not. So, dropping the act, she decided to take another approach, "Oh, what a clever little boy you are." She said in a playful tone while lifting her hand to gently stroke his sandy blonde hair a few times, as if it were a reward for figuring out, "But remember to keep your promise to not tell~" Roki was being _extra_ nice to try and win the boy's affection. She didn't need anybody blabbing to the police on where she was or where she was planning on going.

"I promise!" the boy said a little too excitedly, which surprised Roki seeing as most children would probably be terrified finding out that they were really sitting next to an allegedly insane and very dangerous asylum escapee, "My name is Eeez. What's yours? Oh, I have a lot of questions I want to ask you if that's okay."

' _What a strange boy, but I guess I'm one to talk. We make a great pair.'_ Roki realized that she was already starting to grow fond of the boy from only five or so minutes of conversing with him.

"I-I'm… My name is Roki." She responded hesitantly, still unsure of whether he could be trusted or not. Though she figured that since he already knew who she was it didn't matter whether or not he knew her name, "What exactly do you want to know Eeez?" His pale face brightened up considerably.

"Well, I was wondering what you are doing here at the train station? Why did you break out of the mental hospital? Are you really crazy? How did yo-"

"Woah, slow down there kid. One question at a time. I'm here at the train station so I can get out of this town. You see, I'm going on an adventure."

"An adventure?" Eeez looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, an adventure! I'm going on a journey to find a doctor who can cure my sickness. I'm not crazy, but the doctors here were too stupid to notice that. They did more harm than good, so I had to get out of there." Eeez sat there quietly, as if lost in thought. Then, snapping out of his trance, he turned to me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Roki, do you think that if you found this doctor who could cure your sickness that he could c-"

"Eeez, what are you doing?" A low voice sounded from behind Roki. She turned to see to young man that looked to be a few years older than herself standing tall above her. He had glasses so thick the Roki couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes very well, and long curly black hair that framed his face nicely. His pants looked much too big for him and if it weren't for his suspenders his pants would probably be gathered at his feet. His white long sleeved shirt was riddled with stains from dried mud and soils, hinting towards him being a miner. After all, this town was well known for its mines. Young men from all over traveled here to mine in hopes of getting fat paychecks for their hard work, but rarely anybody was rewarded so.

Upon seeing him, Roki had an almost immediate infatuation with the man that it was downright scary.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ Roki thought, ' _This has never happened to me before. Why do I feel as if I have butterflies in my stomach? And why is my face burning so hot? Is my sickness going to get out of hand again?'_

' _ **Pleasure~'**_ There was that voice again. It had been quiet for so long that Roki almost thought it was gone. ' _ **Pleasure~ it's Plea-'**_ ' _I get it. Now shut up!'_ Roki thought angrily. In all honesty Roki did not understand what it was trying to say, but the voice in her head scared her. It was as if the more it talked, the more it attached to her. It was as if it were trying to become apart of her, or more she was becoming apart of it. She could feel it happen with every word it uttered. Every time it whispered sweet nothings into her ear she could feel pieces of her sanity float away.

"Tyki!" Eeez said happily before getting up to hug to the man's side, "I was just talking to Roki about…" he trailed off before looking at her. Roki in return gave him a look of desperation, pleading with her eyes for him not to tell, "... about the train." He said simply turning back to Tyki.

Tyki looked at Eeez with suspicion, but decided not to question it. They seemed to have been talking about a private matter and Eeez didn't seem like he was going to tell. He turned to Roki and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tyki. I assume that Eeez has been keeping you busy. He is usually shy towards strangers so I wasn't expecting to walk out here to see him chatting you up. Sorry about that." He should have been watching him better. There was confusion some between him, Momo and Clark as to who was going to watch Eeez while they got their train tickets straightened out.

"Why are you apologizing? I actually enjoy this boy's company very much. My name is Roki, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Roki stated in a friendly manner. She figured she might as well introduce herself properly since Eeez already told him her name.

"So, what brings you to the train station if you don't mind me asking?" The young man asked, before sitting down next to Roki. A little too close for comfort… The young girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest from being so close to Tyki. ' _ **Pleasure~'**_ the voice once again proceeded to say. ' _Stop!'_ Roki thought sternly, ' _I am in no way pleased with this man. Be it emotionally or physically. I don't even know him.'_ There was a slight pause before it responded in an almost sinister tone, ' _ **Oh, but you do…'**_ The bone chilling statement glided across her thoughts. It was almost as if it had known something she hadn't, and the way it had spoke made the color drain from her face. Instead of responding, Roki opted to ignore it and instead scoot to the edge of the bench to put some distance between her and Tyki.

"She's an adventurer!" Eeez exclaimed in child like wonderment. Tyki raised his eyebrows in slightly.

"She?" He questioned, his face feigning slight surprise. He had already known, hadn't he? ' _Dammit! Is my disguise that bad?'_ Roki thought frantically. Surely her efforts to cloak herself from suspicious gazes hadn't been for naught. Though that was not what Roki was entirely concerned about right now. If Eeez had kept letting information slip about her then she'd be caught in no time! She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she couldn't trust this man and Eeez was giving him her secrets.

"Yes… I'm a girl." She huffed, slightly annoyed at the situation she was stuck in, "I would prefer it if you didn't ask." It was obvious to Tyki that something strange was going on under his nose. She would only be able to trick empty-headed idiots with that outfit and Tyki was no fool. Honestly, most people in this town were. Tyki knew that there was something suspicious going on since the moment he saw Eeez talking to the girl in had to admit though that she was quite beautiful, even when dressed as a boy. From her auburn red hair, to those peculiar mismatched eyes; The left being blue while the right green. However, her skin was a rather sickly pale and there were heavy bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Not to mention the bandages… He had felt _Joyd_ hum in satisfaction upon sight of the girl.

"An adventurer, eh? Are you heading to any place in particular?" He asked, not pressing further on the matter. Roki released a huge sigh of relief at that, glad that he had left it be.

"Just to the next town over for now." She vaguely replied, wanting this conversation to end quickly. Eeez had settled at the opposite end of the bench, looking quite glum that Tyki had stolen away the conversation between the two. His head rested in his hands as he stared almost solemnly at the floor. Suddenly, the loud clanking of a bell could be heard in the distance, along with the occasional high screeching whistle. ' _Finally!'_ Roki had thought excitedly. She had been sitting on this bench patiently for about an hour and a half now. Many watched as the distant machine steadily grew closer along with a steady and quick _thump thump thump_. Steam poured from the tops and sides of the metal beast, trailing behind to form long clouds of smoke. The ground rumbled as it screeched to a halt and let out a long hiss.

"Goodbye, Eeez." Taking this as her cue to leave, she bid the young boy farewell so she could continue on her way. However, not before feeling guilt from seeing the boy's face as he was clearly upset that she was fleeing from them so quickly. This conversation was getting her nowhere and quite frankly, she was very afraid of being discovered by this man. Roki stood up quickly to stride off in the direction of the train. At least, until a strong handed grip closed around her wrist and tugged her back sharply.

"Wait." Roki turned around quickly to shoot a glare at Tyki, he responded by staring intently back and tightening his hold on her wrist even further.

"Since it sounds like you don't really care where you end up," He paused as his mouth curled up into a smirk…

" _Would you like to travel with us?"_

So…. This is my first story ever so please be good to me. I've worked long and hard on it and am hoping for the best that it'll turn out well. Also, keep in mind more than half of this was written a year or two ago before I went on a hiatus for writing until now, so if there is a change in the text then that is probably why. I will definitely be rewriting this in the future. I hope you all will enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Nuisance

" _Nurse, the restraints are making my wrists bleed… is it too much to ask that they be adjusted more comfortably?" This girl was foolish. She was definitely too trusting and the type to be easily tricked. Almost immediately the nurse had responded, sympathy shown deep in her eyes. Her hands rose slowly and a little shakily up to her tightly bound left wrist and started to fiddle with the strap. Once it loosened, before the nurse could even process what happened the patient had harshly yanked her hand out of the restraint and reached over to the bedside stand in order to search for a weapon before grabbing a tray and bringing it down on her head. Pills and syringes that had previously laid on the tray scattered to the floor along with the girl, who had instantly gone limp and fell into a heap on the floor. Undoing the rest of the restraints on her remaining limbs, Roki stood up from the bed with the tray still in her hand. Something was wrong. Something awful was calling out to her and urging her to commit an atrocious act. She could no longer control herself. With a blank expression and empty eyes, she looked down to the unconscious form on the floor. Instead of leaving the nurse be, she got down on her knees, straddling her waist and setting her rump on the girl's stomach. She then proceeded to lift the tray up above her head and bring it down harshly once more. And again. And again. And again…._

" _Would you like to travel with us?"_

That sentence echoed inside that empty head of hers. It lingered there for many long seconds before she scrunched her face up in objection.

"Travel with you? I don't even know you!" She blurted out abruptly after such a long pause. With that, Eeez suddenly latched onto her other arm and looked at her with clear excitement shown in his blue eyes.

"Come with us, Roki! It'll be fun!" He exclaimed eagerly. Before a good strategy had come up to politely decline Eeez without trying to upset him, someone calling out to them had interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, Tyki! We have the tickets." They all turned to see two young men holding suitcases approaching them quickly. The Shorter of the two was wearing a tan woolen cap along with a brunswick green overcoat, an indigo turtleneck along with a pair of worn jeans and a pair of knee-high boots. The taller man was wearing a baby blue hooded coat and a darker blue shirt with one green and one yellow stripe running horizontally along the fabric. His lower half was almost identical to the former's attire. His brown hair was cut straight in almost a bowl like fashion and there was a scar running from his hairline vertically across his forehead, stopping just above his right brow.

"Ah, Momo. Clark. I'd like you to meet Roki. She'll be traveling with us from now on." Both men's eyes widened in surprise.

"I neve-" Before Roki could finish she was cut off by one of the men.

"Wait… You're a girl?" The one with the hat asked. ' _Well, at least I managed to trick someone.'_ She thought irritated. The other man joined into the conversation quickly.

"More importantly, when was this decided?" He looked questioningly to Tyki, who smiled dumbly.

"Just now. The more the merrier, I say. Besides, Eeez has taken quite a liking to her very quickly." They all looked down to the boy, who was still clinging to Roki's arm. She could feel her brow twitched in annoyance. It was almost as if she had no say in the matter, because before she could even get a word in she would be rudely interrupted.

"I guess that's true. Nice to meet you, Roki. I'm Momo." The shorter man said before pointing to the other, "And this is Clark." Clark smiled and gave a short wave. Tyki quickly stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the girl's upper arm before leading her towards the train.

"We can talk more once we get on the train." He said as everyone followed closely behind. Roki had decided not to argue.

Once they had given the conductor their tickets, they had decided to make themselves comfy in a secluded more empty cart on the train. Roki had sat silently next to the window and refused to look anywhere else but out of it. She could feel Eeez's presence next to her, but didn't protest against it. She quite liked the boy, but couldn't help but be angry at the situation. ' _Don't even argue with them about it. I'll just ditch them at the next stop. Easy.'_ Momo and Clark had tried to spark up a conversation with her, but from the lack of response it had died out quickly. Instead they opted to talk with Tyki, asking questions about her in hushed whispers. Which had in turn made her even angrier. ' _Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you, idiots.'_

A sudden pulse of pain ran through her head as she gritted her teeth in pain before clutching her head desperately. The realization quickly dawned on her what was about to happen and she quickly rose from her seat.

"I need to use the bathroom." She stated as if nothing were wrong. She could sense that all eyes were on her, but dared not look up from the ground as she quickly made her way out of the cart. Stepping into the next cart, panic quickly set in. There were too many people in this cart. Too many people to witness one of her episodes. Too many people to hurt. The thought made her want to puke. She quickly stumbled forward towards the direction of the bathroom, bumping into a man along the way. This caused him to fall onto the lap of a older woman, who didn't seem to very much appreciate the unexpected "gift". Roki knew she had caused a commotion when she heard the husband of the woman started angrily yelling at the poor man, but she couldn't stop now.

Finally making it to her destination, she gripped the handle tightly before flinging the door open and swinging it back shut once she had made it inside. Leaning her sweaty forehead against the door, she sighed in relief. Though didn't dare turn around to face the mirror until she knew she was prepared. ' _ **Turn around~'**_ It demanded in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"No. Not until I'm ready." She raised her voice at it. As if to punish her, a strong wave of pain overcame her quickly. It felt as if her head was about to split open. Submitting to the otherworldly being, Roki whipped her head towards the mirror in hopes to ease the pain. What she saw made her stomach drop in utter terror. Standing there was the blank figure, void of any distinguishable characteristics other than its wide cheshire smile, staring her down intently. But that was not what made her heart race. Her reflection. Or what looked to be her, at least. Except that her usual pale skin was instead a greyish umber color. Her hair had turned almost black, along with her fingernails and her eyes had changed into an enticing amber like yellow. ' _That can't possibly be me though.'_ These thoughts were quickly dashed at the sight of her actual skin. Oh god. This couldn't be happening.

"Wh… What have you done to me?" a small shaky voice broke the silence, as her hands slowly reached out to touch the cool reflective surface. The only response received was a disembodied laugh. Panic set in as the pain worsened and she slowly slumped to the floor, out of view from the mirror. Her stomach was doing flips. It wasn't long before she scurried to the toilet to vomit up whatever she had recently eaten.

"Just calm down…" She said to herself while deeply inhaling, wiping off the drizzle of spit from her chin. After a few minutes on the floor trying to calm herself the pain slowly started to subside. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey. Are you in there?" Shit. It was Tyki. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again, "If you don't answer, I'm coming in."

"Yes!" She yelled quickly, "Yes. I'm in here. Give me a second." She demanded, standing up from her spot on the floor. Looking in the mirror once more, she was surprised to find that her appearance had changed back to normal once more. Not even the monster was there anymore. It was as if it had never happened. Very reluctantly, the door opened to reveal Tyki standing outside with an impatient expression on his face. He looked suspiciously at her.

"...You bled through your bandages." He spoke softly before reaching up towards them. She quickly swatted his hand away, which earned a look of annoyance.

"It doesn't matter, just don't touch it. What do you want?" She snapped back.

"You took a while in the bathroom. So I came to check up on you."

"Tch. More like you were trying to get a peek, you pervert." She tried to quickly change the subject. This man clearly had some ulterior motives for dragging her along with him like this, and she wouldn't be surprised if this was it. Tyki feigned a look of hurt before smirking mischievously.

"I would never. Who are you calling a pervert? You are the one who is insinuating such a thing." She ignored his comment and pushed past him, off towards the direction of their cart. The short trip wasn't the most pleasant though, considering the stares and dirty looks she had gotten from the people in the cart she had caused a disruption in earlier. Then, she felt a strong arm drape protectively around her shoulders. She looked up flustered, only to see Tyki's face inches away from her own before quickly looking down to the ground again.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in a harsh tone as he continued to walk while holding her close.

"Making sure no one else touches you." He cooed softly back without a care in the world as people's glares turned into stares of bafflement. Seeing as how it looked like two young men being a little too affectionate with each other. Reaching the end of the cart, she shrugged his arm off and stepped outside onto the metal platform connector between the two carts.

Upon entering the cart she was once again within the sight of Eeez, who perked up considerably at her presence. Momo and Clark were playing cards. Possibly poker, she guessed. Either way they were to occupied in their game to notice that she had returned. Tyki went to rejoin them, picking up a stack of cards that were set down on the floor and eyeing Momo and Clark suspiciously as if her suspected they might have possibly cheated in his absence. Meanwhile, Roki made her way back towards Eeez.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, making way for Roki to sit back down next to the window.

"I'm just peachy." She responded in a slightly cheerful tone with a grin on her face, albeit fake, as she settled into her seat once more. She didn't want him worrying his little head off about her. The boy was too caring for others, especially too much for those he didn't know. ' _God, this is going to be a long train ride. Let's just hope I don't have any more problems.'_

"Hey Roki, would you like to join us in a game of cards?" Momo called out softly.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Oh, don't be like that. It'll be fun." Clark rolled his eyes.

Frustration set in. She had adamantly refused because she had no idea how to play and she wasn't about to admit that to them. She could feel her cheeks heat up from embarrassment at just the thought of it.

"Maybe some other time." She replied slyly, closing her eyes in hopes of getting some rest.

The high whistle of the train along with the harsh shake of her shoulder awoke Roki from her nap.

"Wake up. We're here." Tyki said, stepping away from her. Her cheek had turned red from being pressed against the glass and there was a small trail of drool running down her chin. She quickly wiped it away before attempting to stand up, only to notice Eeez's head in her lap. He was sound asleep. She almost blushed at the sight. ' _Such a cute little boy.'_ Roki thought before gently placing a hand in his hair.

"Eeez," She cooed softly, "The train has stopped." There was a slight pause before the boy shifted, lazily lifting his head up before tiredly rubbing his eyes. They both slowly stood up before following the three men her were waiting for them out of the train. At this point, Roki hadn't cared where they went, as long as it was far away from Capeford. They were on that train for at least an hour and a half, so she knew she was safe for the time being at least. It had no longer mattered that Tyki had basically forced her to come with them either, because she could easily lose them in this town. However, the thought of staying with them soon crossed her mind. She might have possibly grown attached to the young boy. Looking down to Eeez, who had been leading her around by her hand, had made her smile warmly. ' _No. You'll only cause them trouble.'_ She thought to herself, ' _You don't need to get in their way.'_ This had caused her to sulk, ' _I miss mother. I wish none of this had ever happened.'_

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that they had entered the bustling streets of the town they had arrived at until just now.

The street was lined with merchants and shopkeepers trying to sell their goods to whomever passed by. There were many people walking along the street as well, so business seemed to be good.

"Where are we going?" You asked to no one in particular.

"To work at the mines." Tyki had responded quickly. She was slightly surprised that her previous assumption had hit the nail on it's head. The crowd of people had gotten thicker and her grip on Eeez's hand loosened when someone bumped into her. Something akin to panic had set in when their hands had separated completely and Roki was lost within a sea of people, completely losing sight of everyone. Looking around, Roki had spotted an alleyway and quickly maneuvered through the crowd to safety. "Why am I so panicked? I was planning on losing them from the start anyways." She wondered out loud before reluctantly turning away from the bustling street and heading further into the alleyway. Still upset for some reason, She had failed to notice the large figure quickly approaching her.

"hElLo"

Looking up quickly, the young girl froze at sight of it. What in the hell is that…. Thing…

Ugh, so sorry for such a crappy chapter, but I really wasn't feeling it. Probably because I was more looking forward to a future chapter I wish to write. In case it wasn't clear, there are going to be some more darker themes in this story. Also, I don't plan on any romance until later chapters. As far as Roki is concerned, Eeez is pretty much the only important person in the group right now. At this point she is barely even acknowledging Tyki's existence. Fun fact, Roki's appearance is actually based off of a person I know, and oh boy does that girl have some pretty eyes 3 I know my story is messy and poorly written, but I really enjoy seeing that people are at least reading it :) Thanks, and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Another

It towered several feet above the girl, and in no way could possibly be called human. It had the basic shape of a two-balled snowman, with a long pointy nose and big round eyes as well as two sets of thin arms and a pair of legs almost identical in appearance. It's fingertips seemed to be serrated, much like a knife. It also had what looked to be a black and white mask in the center of its chest, seemingly forever stuck in place with a ghastly expression on its face.

"iT'S noT VerY nICe tO keEp PEopLe WaITing, GiRl." It spoke once again, beginning to encroach upon her personal space as she stumbled back in horror. Was she hallucinating from her sickness? It seemed way to vivid to be a hallucination, but it just couldn't possibly real, could it? It wasn't anything like the creature who resided in the mirrors and in her mind. This one was different. Before she could think any further on the matter it had swung its stick-like arm across the span of the alleyway, effectively flinging the girl like a ragdoll further down the backstreet. Her body hit the ground in a loud thump which knocked the wind out of her. As Roki got up from the ground, still wheezing for air it had already scuttled towards her and knocked her back off of her feet. It then stood there patiently and waited for her to get back up. It's eyes portraying that this was all just a game to it. The girl then stood up quicker this time before taking a few steps back in an attempt to create some distance between them.

"St-stop…" She whimpered out as it quickly slinked to her, it's movements much like that of a centipede's. It's jagged yellow teeth were shown in more abundance as it smiled sinisterly. There was a long pause before it spoke.

"If yOu won'T leT Me haVe MY fUn i MiGHT aS wELl jUst kIlL yoU." It said wickedly before jabbing its knife-like fingers in her direction.

" _ **Stop."**_ A commanding voice rang out, and the monster had immediately froze. That hadn't been her voice…. had it? It sounded somewhat like her, yet at the same time a completely different person. She could feel the sweat pour down from her forehead, seeing as the demon had only been a few inches away from striking a fatal blow. Its claws had been too close to her throat for comfort. There was an oddly long silence, the creature in front of her still frozen in it's place. She hadn't understood why it had stopped, until she heard the fear in it's voice as it mumbled something out in terrified and almost incoherent words.

"YoU... yOU'rE a N-gRaaAGh-" It's sentence ended abruptly with a screech as it exploded without warning. Bits of metal shrapnel cut Roki's bare skin as she held her arms up protectively and she once again fell back down to the floor from the shock of the blast. Standing there in it's place, was a man in a black cloak and three people behind him wearing tan hooded jackets that ran all of the way down to about their midcalf. ' _ **Exorcist. Kill the Exorcist.'**_ The voice hissed harshly and with that another pounding headache made itself present to the girl.

"Are you okay?" The one in black asked gently.

"My… head is about to split open." Roki grunted out in pain before collapsing face first into the ground. She could feel the warm sticky blood dripping down her forehead. Her bandages were absolutely soaked in her blood. She was suddenly flipped over by the, exorcist? That was what the voice had called him anyways.

"You're hurt…" He said before trailing his hand up to her face. She weakly grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly. Instead of taking a hint, he gently swatted her hand away and continued his path to grab ahold of the bandages.

Slowly unwinding the bandages from her forehead, all that the young girl could do was lay helplessly in his gentle arms, unable to gather enough strength to stop him. Roki soon felt the cold autumn breeze blow against her bare forehead as she screwed her eyes shut at the gasps around her.

"Stigmata!" The man sounded surprised, almost disgusted even. That's when she could suddenly feel the hostility that filled the air quickly after.

"We need to kill her, she is on the side of the Millennium Earl." murmured one of the tan cloaked men. Just hearing that made her heart leap into her throat and tears began to brim her eyes. This was her breaking point. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Puh-please don't hurt me." She sobbed quietly, "Th-this wasn't my choice. I'm sick…" she could feel the tears and snot run down her face as she began to cry harder before wailing out, "I don-don't know what's going on." This earned a few looks of sympathy. The one who had suggested they kill her had started to shift uncomfortably, looking guilty for suggesting such a thing.

"I guess we could bring her back to headquarters and let the higher ups figure out what to do with her there." Another suggested, as someone stepped forward and hoisted the girl's limp body up onto their back. Roki could feel her strength fading even further as the migraine grew worse and she struggled to focus her vision. Her eyes blurred everything into big blobs of color, moving sluggishly throughout her field of view.

" _That girl doesn't belong to you~"_ A voice called out from the opposite entrance of the alleyway. It seemed before anybody could react, the cloaked man carrying Roki had been struck by something before falling to the ground and bringing her along with. In that moment, something thumped closely to her side. After blinking a couple of times to refocus her vision, the girl realized much to her horror that it had been the detached head of the man who had been carrying her. Then as suddenly as it had happened she was pulled away from the sight. She had been scooped from the ground by big soft arms as they brought her close to the plush warm body connected to them.

"Ty… Tyki." She called out desperately, only coming out as a mumble since her face was pressed up against the stranger's chest. She hadn't known who else to call out to for help. Roki had been hoping that someone would come to her rescue seeing as how it appeared to be that she was being abducted. In this situation, it had dawned on her that everyone currently in her presence was an enemy.

" _Oh dear, you seem to have taken a liking to him quickly, haven't you?~"_ Roki weakly raised her head to see a caricature-like…. Man? He looked more like a gargoyle than a man. He had long pointed ears protruding out from under eccentrically decorated top hat along with a massive and seemingly permanent grin on his face. Behind his pince-nez glasses were eyes hidden mostly from the glare of the light, but she could tell that they were a piercing gold color. ' _ **Adam~'**_ The voice in her head called out joyously and Roki was immediately overcome with a sense of familiarity and longing. She clutched his shoulders tightly and she stared at him intently, all of the yells of confusion and anger around her faded away as she focused solely on him. How could she possibly feel the sense of being reunited with a loved one, when she didn't even know this  man. Maybe she was actually going crazy. ' _I probably am.'_ After all, normal people didn't usually just see an abundance of strange monsters, did they?

Looking away from him she began to realize that they were no longer where they used to be, seeing as how they weren't even on the _ground_ anymore. She squeaked out a little yelp of fear before lacing her slender fingers into the tan fabric of his suit even tighter than before, making her grip almost that of an eagle's on it's prey. He chuckled softly as he watched the girl look down at the exorcists, who appeared to be little ants skittering around on the ground in a panic. She then proceeded to look up in confusion at the pink umbrella he was holding, appearing to be the object that was magically keeping them afloat. ' **Adam~ Speak to Adam~'** Was it really that good of an idea? Roki had been very reluctant to trust the voice. Speaking to her kidnapper would be an unnerving task, but if she didn't speak up then the more clueless she would be in this situation. She had to figure out what was going on.

"Are you…. Are you Adam?" She asked more clearly than when she last spoke. He seemed slightly surprised at her question, yet pleased all the same.

" _Why yes, but I don't usually go by that name. How did you know?"_ He asked playfully, still holding her securely against his paunchy body as they floated gently in the breeze. There was a very long pause before she mumbled out an answer.

"The voice in my head…" She had sounded almost as if she were feeling guilty.

" _Interesting… The akuma didn't seem to sense your awakening. Yet…."_ Adam slowly drifted off as if he were deep in thought on the matter. Yet Roki couldn't tell if this man was a fool or a master at manipulation. His mannerisms had been almost that of a clown's, but were at the same time calculative as if they had been rehearsed many times over.

"Akuma? Exorcists? I don't understand what's going on. Have I finally gone mad?" She asked, mostly to herself. A thought crossed her mind that it was highly probable she was still safe on the train having a hysterical conniption fit in front of Eeez. She sure hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't want to expose Eeez to such an experience.

" _You'll come to understand with time, dearie."_ Was the only response that she got.

Will anything ever be the same again? No, we're too far down this fucked up rabbit hole to go back anymore. So put your mind at ease in the fact that there is no turning back…. And sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" A high pitched voice demanded in a very childish way. In response, Roki groaned with discontent and burrowed herself even further into the covers of her bed. ' _Wait! How did I get in bed?'_ Shooting up from her resting place, Roki looked around wildly in panic before mentally berating herself for falling asleep in such a precarious situation. She couldn't even remember drifting off, or even letting her guard down. Eyes quickly darted around the lavish room before falling upon a young girl by her bedside, who seemed to be amused at the reaction Roki gave off upon finding herself waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. She was a petite little girl, looking to be in her early to possibly mid-teens, and was quite cute actually. Her hair was a purple-blue, matching color with her darker shaded eyes, and was styled in a quite messy fashion sticking out in random directions. This gave her a slight tomboyish appearance that seemed to suit her well. Her skin was very pale as well and she was dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt with ruffled or jagged edges for the hemline, a short black skirt and a bright red neck ribbon. To top it off, the girl seemed to have added her own personal touch to the uniform in the form of thigh high striped purple stockings.

Not knowing what to do or say, Roki sat there in silence and stared at the strange girl, clutching onto the bed sheets firmly in her hands. The girl, who seemed to radiate with childish excitement from the moment Roki woke up, piped up quickly after a moment of silence.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She asked in a playful manner. ' _Introduce myself? I woke up in a strange room with a weird little girl and she wants me to introduce myself first?'_ The idea seemed a little absurd, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't get anywhere with the girl if she argued. Not to mention that her intuition was practically nagging her this girl seemed to give off an ominous energy of something akin to malevolence. The voice in her head was much quieter than usual as well, though she could sense that deep within recesses of her mind there was a feeling of smug satisfaction radiating with pride. She didn't like that one bit.

"I…. I'm Roki. Now explain to me, who are you? Why am I here?" Roki demanded irritatedly.

"My name is Road Kamelot," She exclaimed proudly, "And you're here to-" There was a slight pause as if to think about what she was going to say. "You're here to meet your new family."

"New family? What do you mean?" Roki asked, perplexed at what she just heard. Road just looked at her mischievously before grabbing Roki's hand and tugging harshly to try and motivate her to get out of bed.

"Nevermind that. Let's play a game." Road squeaked as she eagerly pulled you along towards the room, Roki following along almost unwillingly.

That was when she saw it once more in the reflection from the intricately designed mahogany vanity table they had passed by in the room. The gray umber skin. Golden eyes. Black hair. This abomination of a form had taken over her appearance this entire time. Yet for some reason, the other girl in the room seemed to care less.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled before ripping her hand out of Road's grasp and placing her hands on her face before turning to the wall.

"Please don't look at me right now. I look like a monster." She was met with silence as she stood there and tried to focus, hoping that if she did so hard enough that she would revert back to her normal appearance. ' _Please go away. Just change back. Please.'_ She could hear Road's light footsteps trotting up behind her before feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"It's okay, Roki. You are beautiful." She purred out smoothly in an almost soothing manner, trying to comfort the shaking older girl, "After all, you look just like me."

Ugh, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, if anybody is reading this lol. I have had A LOT going on in my personal life right now and it was too much to handle as well as be active with my writing and among other things online and whatnot. I really do love this story so much, but I feel like I'm not doing it any justice with my poor writing skills :( I was thinking about posting an adaptation/alternate version of this story as a reader insert rather than an OC, but I'm still not sure yet. If you think I should or shouldn't, then message me or comment what you think. Also, I don't even know if I'll start updating regularly again after this chapter cuz I still have a ton of things going on right now and I'm quite busy, but hopefully it won't be another case of me not updating for two months straight haha. Thanks! And until next time~


End file.
